ed_sheeranfandomcom-20200214-history
Give Me Love
"Give Me Love" is a song by English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran. It was released as the sixth and final single from his debut studio album, +'' (pronounced "Plus"), on 21 November 2012. The song was written by Sheeran, Jake Gosling and Chris Leonard. The single peaked at number 18 on the UK Singles Chart. A cover of the song recorded live at the Capital FM Studios in London on 30 May 2014, is featured on the deluxe version of American singer Demi Lovato's fourth album, ''Demi. The music video, directed by Emil Nava1, features Australian actress Isabel Lucas. Lyrics: Give me love like her 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt Told you I'd let them go And that I'll fight my corner Maybe tonight I'll call ya After my blood turns into alcohol No, I just wanna hold ya Give a little time to me or burn this out We'll play hide and seek to turn this around All I want is the taste that your lips allow My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love Give me love like never before 'Cause lately I've been craving more And it's been a while but I still feel the same Maybe I should let you go You know I'll fight my corner And that tonight I'll call ya After my blood is drowning in alcohol No I just wanna hold ya Give a little time to me or burn this out We'll play hide and seek to turn this around All I want is the taste that your lips allow My, my, my, my, oh give me love Give a little time to me, or burn this out We'll play hide and seek to turn this around All I want is the taste that your lips allow My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love My my, my, my, oh give me love M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me) M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love) M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love) M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me) M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love) My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love My, my, my, my, oh give me love Section heading Write the second section of your page here.